Flood Infection Form
The Flood Infection Form is the most basic form of the Flood, and much like everything else, these things are ugly. Not only that, they aren't too bright, either, as they are known to jump and hump a fully shielded Spartan just as much as they do the same to a rock. These guys never stand still, for the sushi guy is always chasing them around with a sushi knife. You can't eat them without extensive preparation, and believe us, we've tried. They just try to turn the tables and eat your face. They're like little mutated women. However, once you've got them all buttered up, they're delicious. Usually. We even have a book coming titled 1001 Recipes with AIDS Popcorn. Our publisher promises it will be a best seller. Infection: The popcorn Flood jumps in your skin and before you can say "AGH THAT TICKLES!" it takes over your body. they have one weakness which i have forgotten Halo: Combat Evolved They were released when a dumb Marine opened a door that said "For the love of God, don't open this door!" It took 5 fully armed assholes, their bodies full of Gruntiness, to beat them back. However, by the time the duchebages showed up, the Gruntiness ran out, and were ultimately killed. Then, the most retarded person in the world opened the door, and released the fuckcorn. Then they were infected with AIDS/HIV. After that, they fucked every last living person on Hula Hoop 04, transmitting the AIDS virus. They were killed when Master Chief blew up a Hula-Hoop. Mc the got infected then had an orgy with them creating ugly dicholes. Who the fuck wrote this? This is hilarious. Halo 2 They were released, once again, by a stupid Flying Penisroach (of course). They soon boarded High Charity, continuing their goal for world domination. Good luck aids. Halo 3 The Flood popcorn were lead by the Gravemind to Earth, as he was sick of screwing the corpses he'd accumulated in space and wanted more. Soon, he was blown to shit by the Arbiter. Then, they all commenced in a big orgy, making another Gravemind (thanks a lot guys) this gravemind will sex alot of ballchins What they are good at *Sticking their red-tipped dicks into anything they can find *Making a sucking sound (this is the sound of their own dicks (100 for each copporn)) *Running at MC, even though this is futile, and there is a marine standing right next to him *Infecting Space - worms, Fluffy Dudes, Humans, and Testicle - Chins (but not turkeys, space wasps, grunts, orange worms). Whether they like to play with Balloons is uncertain. What not to do with them If you happen to own one of these shitheads as a pet, here are a list of things of what not to do with them: *refuse to use it as a dildo *Piss it off *Kiss it *Kill it's brother *Bring no weapon with you when confronting *Bring no armor whatsoever when confronting *Eat it *Use it as a fake dick (Your girlfriend will turn ugly) *Touch it's red testicles *call it a Copporn *Lick it's red testicles. *Put it on your head. Quotes "AGH! That tickles." Arbiter playing barbie with a Popcorn Category:Things that kick ass Category:Things that suck Category:Your Mother Category:Assholes Category:Douchebags